


To Touch

by psyco_chick32



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyco_chick32/pseuds/psyco_chick32





	1. Changes

He rebuffed all her attempts to get close – to be his friend, his mate.

Just like _he_ did with _her_.

Ayame couldn't understand it, and she didn't understand the miko any more than she understood males. They were rude, uncouth – and while it was obvious that though Kouga was enamored of the young woman, he really only wanted her for her skills.

All wolves were the same, after all.

It had taken Ayame a long time to realize that the wolf prince would never be hers. Promise or not, he was blinded by Kagome. And the miko? Kagome was enthralled by InuYasha, who was obsessed with the living dead.

It was a cycle the red-haired demon was ready to rectify.

Kagome was powerful and loyal. She was human, but clever. And as her attachment to the fox kit proved, she accepted people for _who_ they were, rather than _what_ they were.

Kagome's human friends were kind; when the wolves were fleeing their mountain home, they'd tended to her brethren and made sure Ayame would be okay. Kagome mourned the losses her pack had sustained, though she hadn't known them.

It'd never been done before – but so what? Ayame had never been one to follow the crowd; she was bred to lead, and if it meant making some changes, then so be it.

Green eyes took in the green-skirted, slim figure heading toward the hot springs.

Ayame would show Kagome what she could mean to a pack who would truly appreciate her.

 **A/N:**  
Originally posted to LiveJournal on March 04, 2010  
Word Count: 250  
Prompt: "Mean"


	2. To Touch

Her first feeling was that of fur, soft against her bare thighs - she'd been naked, in a hot spring, just on the verge of... when she was suddenly interrupted; snatched from behind. Her embarrassment warred with wondering who'd grabbed her and the tingle that still heated her thighs; the cold of winter hadn't done a thing to cool her heated flesh.

The cloth shifted then, and flesh on flesh sparked an awareness in her that burned up to knot in her stomach.

Oh, to be touched...

Lips trailed up from her knee to her quivering stomach, stopping for a nip before moving up to slowly circle one dusky areola.

Kagome managed to force her eyes from the erotic sight to just who was sending sparks through her body...

"Ayame?" Kagome shoved herself up, pulling a protesting body away from the half-naked wolf in shock.

The look in her eyes was like that of Kouga's...

 _All wolves were the same, after all._

"You're the one who grabbed me?"

Ayame smirked, trailing her eyes down the human's delicious body. "I did. I'm sick of being pushed away by Kouga... and I'm tired of seeing you put up with the same from InuYasha."

Kagome gulped, though her body temperature spiked at the pure lust shining in Ayame's eyes.

"Don't think I haven't been watching you," Ayame murmured, moving closer, causing the miko to scoot up against the wall of the cave. "For weeks now, the way you look at InuYasha when his back is turned... the way you even eye Miroku, some nights." She drew closer, slipping her head in to nibble at Kagome's neck, drawing a soft moan from the girl. "I've seen the way you touch yourself in the hot spring when you think nobody else is around," she whispered against the girl's ear, her hot breath making the tendrils of dark hair tucked behind it dance.

The wolf's hands had not been idle, either; resting her weight on one, she skimmed the other lightly up Kagome's body, following the same trail her tongue had taken earlier. Claws danced oh-so-lightly over the skin, stoking a slow-burning fire as they reached a breast.

Kagome gasped, unable to form a coherent thought as the hand cupped her breast and pinched the nipple lightly. The gasp was cut off by a hot mouth - a shove on her shoulders; Kagome found herself flat on her back, Ayame straddling her with the white fur skirt tugged up around her hips.

Heat! Ayame rolled her hips forward, grinding herself into Kagome's mound; Kagome groaned and her back arched.

"That's it," Ayame hummed encouragingly. "Let go... don't think about this; just feel me."

A shudder ran through Kagome's body as Ayame moved her head to suckle a breast lightly. Warm breath, a teasing tongue; pinching fingers wandered back down Kagome's body as her own hands rose, almost of their own volition, to cup the wolf's breasts.

Sighing her appreciation, Ayame sucked harder and snapped her hips forward; clit rubbed against clit and Kagome found herself drowning in growing pleasure. Ayame's responsive groan was her undoing -

Touching, tasting, rolling - suckling only to bury their hands in the other's hair and kiss heatedly as though they'd only have this one night... to feel pleasure and give it like they'd only dreamed of doing to the men that refused to share it with them.

Kagome found herself cradled between Ayame's thighs; tongue darting out to flick her hard nubbin before sliding it up and down the wolf's sex. Ayame hissed her pleasure and a needy throb ricocheted through Kagome's body; her thighs wet further with the knowledge that she was pleasing the young woman.

"More," Ayame begged; Kagome suckled a finger before sliding it into her partner. One stroke, two, three, then a second finger joined in. Ayame's groans escalated; Kagome rubbed her thighs together needfully. Keeping a relentless pace, Kagome moved her attentions to Ayame's clit. Moments later, she was rewarded with the taste of the wolf's thunderous climax.

Stroking and petting the girl as she came down from her high, it was all Kagome could do to keep from throwing herself at her captor; luckily, there wasn't a long wait until Ayame returned the favor.

Again on her back, Kagome pleaded for mercy as Ayame teased her. Licks, light nips - Kagome experienced a moment of concern at the sharpness of Ayame's claws before realizing the wolf was chewing them off of one hand while caressing her with a knuckle on the other.

"Ayame..."

There was little preparation; unlike Kagome, who has eased into fingering her beautiful partner, Ayame pressed three fingers into her friend's wanting sex. Kagome hissed - no pleasure this time, only pain bordering on the erotic but not quite.

"Mmmm," Ayame hummed. "The look on your face - you can't quite decide whether it hurts or whether having me in you is just too good to worry about something like pain..." She twisted her fingers a bit, pressing up against a spot that made Kagome see stars. "Wolves are the same, Kagome... we take what we want." With that, she moved forward, pressing her chest against Kagome's and kissing her roughly as she began to pump her hand against Kagome's sex.

The pain fled in the face of the warmth growing in her belly; Kagome's hands clamped onto Ayame's shoulder as she began to ride the youkai's hand, grinding herself against the girl's rough palm. Her hands traveled to clench in red hair as her pleasure peaked; she shouted as her body began to quake and tremble.

-xxx-

As night descended on the cave, Ayame wrapped herself around her human lover.

"He can't have you back," she whispered into the sleeping girl's hair. "You're mine now. Mine. I don't want you for shards; I don't want you for your looks..."

"Mmmm, 'yame..." As Kagome rolled to face the warmth of her companion's body, the demon smiled, yawned, and gave in to sleep.

 **A/N:**  
Originally posted to LiveJournal on March 21, 2010  
Word Count: 1000  
Prompt: "White"


	3. A Silent Fan

_Just a little longer,_ ' she coached herself. The miko was at her wit's end. The labor of love had become more of the former and less of the latter. Soon, the miko would welcome her reappearance.

She loved following her prey. She was sure she wasn't completely undetected – the girl's powers were growing, and the hanyou's senses were easily strong enough to scent or hear her.

She didn't care.

She wasn't addicted. She could stop any time she liked. She just didn't want to.

"I _have_ to go home!"

"Well, I said you can't!"

"I didn't give you a choice!"

"And I ain't givin' you one!"

Ayame ducked; she waited for the rush of air and dust that would accompany the uncouth hanyou's magically-assisted re-acquaintance with the ground. It was enough to make her ears pop, and she hated that feeling as much as she loved the power that sparked from those beads.

And in a moment, she realized that tingling power never touched her.

She peered over the bush again, befuddled to find InuYasha standing, glare wilting, ears shifting backward.

She shifted her glance to Kagome and got her answer. The priestess stood, arms crossed, staring daggers, swords and throwing stars at her erstwhile love. Had Ayame not been raised to lead, she probably would have cowered from the glower, as well.

Instead, she could only applaud quietly… thrilled to the point of tingling – almost as powerful as that accompanying the invocation of the beads – at her obsession's power.

 **A/N:**  
Originally posted to LiveJournal on July 17, 2010  
Word Count: 250  
Prompt: "Clap"


End file.
